


lady grey in the quiet afternoon

by shanyuan



Series: into the burgisverse™ [7]
Category: Burgisverse
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanyuan/pseuds/shanyuan
Summary: The first cup of tea that Mariela reads in Manila.
Series: into the burgisverse™ [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122821
Kudos: 2





	lady grey in the quiet afternoon

His eyes shone like opal earrings, when illuminated by the afternoon sun. But Mariela Sigrún had told herself many, many times in the past—rule number one, never look Shanyuan in the eye; rule number two, never let him leave yours.

She couldn't wrap her head around that.

“Has Icelandic air made you braver?” He raises the rim of his teacup closer to his lips, blowing away the steam that flowed out from his drink. Sigrún lets her left hand fall on the finial of the porcelain teapot on the table, her right one slowly holding onto the handle, pouring freshly brewed black tea inside her own cup as well.

An indifferent sigh, and then she shrugs.

“Stop speaking in riddles,” she enjoins, one eyebrow raised. “Has Australian air made you more fearful of being straightforward?”

He erupts into a fit of guarded laughter, dimples appearing on both sides of his cheeks once the corners of his lips curved upward.

“You're something, Sigrún.” He lets a grin spread across his expression. “I can see why Mercy values you so much.”

She lets an undignified scoff escape her throat, shaking her head to herself. Mariela rolls her shoulders backwards, letting the smoky aroma of Lady Grey circulate the air around them.

He notices her sudden avoidance.

“Lady Grey. Did you know that this tea was first released in Norway? 1993.” She pauses to take a small sip, nearly burning her tongue. “It wasn't accessible in Britain until 2 years later.”

Yuan cocks up a brow. “And Britain matters why, exactly?”

“The Lady Grey complements one of Britain's finest—if not best—brew. Earl Grey.” She places her cup back on its saucer, still adamant in avoiding Yuan's piercing stare. 

He dwells on her statement for a few seconds; opting to finish what remains of his tea first before curtly speaking. “Earl Grey originates from China, Sigrún.”

“But they're best known in where, hm? Britain.”

“Point. Back to the main topic at hand—you're still avoiding Mercy?”

The table shakes just as Mariela hits one of its legs with her ankle, wincing in displeasure as soon as it happened.

“So what if I am?” She glares at the dull assortment of supposedly colorful macaroons in the middle. “That doesn't seem like an issue that should concern you.”

“I care about Mercy. Unlike you.” He responded calmly. The chilling neutrality of his expression showed no signs of wavering in the slightest; his eyelids were half-close, his chin was held high, and his hands were placed atop the armrest of his chair. “If you're mad at me, don't take it out on her. She misses you.”

“Then maybe she should have thought things through.”

Mariela shoots him a harsh glare—she expects him to grimace, but he only smiles delicately, eyes soon narrowing into thin slits as he leaned forward. She has to take a quick second to remind herself to continue breathing.

“Stop making things easy for me, Mariela. You say you take pride in your nonchalance, and yet you wear your heart out on your sleeve.” 

She concedes; letting out a solemn exhale.

“I'm neither confirming nor denying whatever you're implying right now,” as if mentally saying ‘fuck it all,’ Mariela lets her shoulders slouch thereafter, leaning comfortably on her chair. Yuan doesn't find himself copying her actions—still elegant and proper, in spite of his companion's slight misdemeanor.

Unamused by the sudden silence, Shanyuan gently pushes his teacup to Mariela's side of the table.

“Read it.”

Her expression is both wary and serene. 

She indulges his request; both of her hands slowly wrap themselves around his cup, stirring the remnants of the tea leaves carefully by swaying her hands in small gestures. He watches with curiosity, though Mariela doesn't see it

“Horseshoe,” she finally says.

He smirks to himself, placing his chin atop his palm. When Mariela Sigrún raises her head, she meets his eyes for the first time in years. 

“Downturned, Yuan. Seems like your luck is going to run out soon.”

He nods in understanding, soon sliding his chair back and shrugging on his coat properly; she doesn't mind his sudden desire to leave. 

Shanyuan pours Sigrún a cup before leaving.

“Lady Grey was released in Norwegian markets during 1994, Mariela. Not 1993.”

**Author's Note:**

> in tasseography™  
> horseshoe  
> • upturned: luck  
> • downturned: running out of luck™ ty besties


End file.
